jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Young Jeffrey, the hero
This is the story of how Young Jeffrey gets his scar and wins Young Aqua's heart. Chapter 1: The attack! *Young Patrick: Let's get going, Jeffrey. There's a Heartless in town. We gotta take care of it. *Young Jeffrey: Coming, Patrick! *(On their way to the sight of the Heartless, they bump into Young Jaden and Young Alexis) *Young Jaden: Whoa whoa whoa! What's the rush?! *Young Patrick: There's a Heartless called a Zip Slasher in town. *Young Alexis: A Heartless? Wait. Aren't those the creatures you say you fight? *Young Jeffrey: Yeah. This one is pretty strong, and we need to get rid of it. *Young Jaden: Let us help you fight it, bro! *Young Jeffrey: Wait! I don't want you guys getting hurt! *Young Jaden: Aw! Come on! Please?! *Young Jeffrey: *sighs* All right. *Young Patrick: But stay close to me. *Young Alexis: We will! *(Soon, they arrived at where the Zip Slasher is at) *Young Jaden: Whoa! That is one BIG Heartless! *Young Patrick: Okay. Remember, this Heartless is strong and fast. *Young Jaden: Right! We'll remember that! *Young Patrick: I'll keep it distracted. When i give the signal, attack from behind. *Young Jeffrey: Right. *Young Alexis: Good luck! *Young Jeffrey: Thanks. *(Young Patrick starts to distract the Heartless while Young Jeffrey sneaks behind it) *Young Jeffrey: *exhales quietly* *Young Patrick: Now! *(Young Jeffrey jumped at the Heartless, but was knock aside by it!) *Young Patrick, Young Jaden and Young Alexis: Jeffrey!! *Young Jaden: That's it! The Heartless is gonna get it! *charges at it* *Young Patrick: Jaden, wait! *(The Zip Slasher hits Young Jaden, sending him flying a couple of blocks down) *Young Alexis: JADEN!!!! *runs to him* *Young Jeffrey: ...!! *growls* *(The Zip Slasher hits Young Patrick knocking him out cold) *Young Jeffrey: No! *Young Aqua: Hang on Jeffrey!!! *summons her Keyblade and runs towards the Zip Slasher* Help is on the way!!! *Young Jeffrey: Aqua! *(The Zip Slasher Heartless knocks Young Aqua's Keyblade out of her hands) *Young Aqua: *gasps* *Young Jeffrey: ...!! *growls and charges at the Zip Slasher* *(The Zip Slasher Heartless points a blade at Young Aqua) *Young Aqua: *screams* *Young Jeffrey: NO!!! *jumps at Young Aqua, pushing her away just in time* *(As Young Aqua was pushed away to safety, she watched as the Zip Slasher slashed Young Jeffrey on the eye!) *Young Aqua: *gasps* JEFFREY!!!!!!!!! *Young Jeffrey: *groans as he covers his eye* *Young Aqua: *rushes to him* Are you okay?!?! *Young Jeffrey: I'm fine....! Look out! *blocks another attack from the Zip Slasher and delivers a strong blow to it!* *(The Zip Slasher Heartless is defeated) *Young Aqua: ....... Jeffrey..... *Smiles* You did it!!! You've defeated it!!! And..... you've saved me too. *Young Jeffrey: Of course i did. I...i couldn't let it hurt you. If i did, I'd never forgive myself. *starts blushing* You're the most beautiful girl I've met. *Young Aqua: ....! I am? *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. In fact, you...make my day every time i see you. *Young Aqua: *blushes and thinks to herself* I think...... *smiles* I'm in love!!! *Young Jeffrey: *smiles, blushes, and moans in pain as he covers his eye* *Young Aqua: Oh my goodness! Let me see your eye! *Young Jeffrey: *groans as he shows his eye, which now has a scar on it* *Young Aqua: *gasps* Oh no! You have a scar! *Young Jeffrey: Ow. *Young Aqua: Don't worry, Jeffrey! *summons her Keyblade again* I'll cure it! *Young Jeffrey: Wait. *Young Aqua: ...? *Young Jeffrey: I think...I'll keep it. *Young Aqua: But Jeffrey! Doesn't it hurt?! *Young Jeffrey: Not really actually. *Young Aqua: You sure? *Young Jeffrey: *nods* *Young Aqua: Let me at least get some water on it. *Young Jeffrey: Okay. *Young Aqua: *uses her Keyblade to summon water, takes out a cloth, soaks it, and puts it on Young Jeffrey's eye* *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* Thank you, Aqua. *Young Aqua: *smiles* And this is for saving me. *kisses Young Jeffrey's cheek* *Young Jeffrey: ...!! *blushes red* *Young Aqua: *Giggles and smiles* And I've never said this before, but.... *whispers* I think you're cute. *Young Jeffrey: *still blushing* ...!! You do? *Young Aqua: *smiles* Yes. VERY cute. *Young Jeffrey: *blushing and thinks to himself* Wow! She thinks I'm cute! *Young Aqua: *giggles* You're also very brave, Jeffrey. *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* And...i think you're...so beautiful. *Young Aqua: *smiles and blushes* Thank you, Jeffrey. *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* You're welcome. *blushes* *(Young Jaden and Young Alexis arrive back) *Young Jaden: Jeffrey! We're back! ...? Where's the Heartless? *Young Aqua: It's okay. Jeffrey beat it. *Young Alexis: ...! Jeffrey! What's wrong with your eye?! *Young Jeffrey: Long story. *Young Jaden: Come on! Show us, bro! *(He shows them the scar) *Young Alexis: *gasps* We need to get you to a nurse!!! *Young Jeffrey: Guys, it's fine. *Young Jaden: But, Jeffrey! You've got to get that treated! *Young Aqua: I already did. *Young Jaden: ....? Are you saying.... You're keeping that scar?! *Young Jeffrey: *nods* To remind me never to let my guard down again. *Young Jaden: Wow..... *Young Jeffrey: Yeah. *Young Aqua: Besides...he saved my life. *Young Alexis: ...! *smiles* He did?! *Young Jeffrey: *smiles and blushes* *Young Jaden: So the Heartless gave you that scar. .......... Ouch... *Young Jeffrey: I'll be fine, Jaden. Really. *Young Jaden: Just concerned, bro. *Young Jeffrey: It's okay. Chapter 2: Young Love *(Young Jaden is hanging out in Young Jeffrey's bedroom arranging his deck, while Young Jeffrey is on his bed thinking about Young Aqua) *Young Jeffrey: *sighs romantically* *Young Jaden: *smiles* Can't stop thinking about her, can you? *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* I can't help it. She's so beautiful and brave. *Young Jaden: *smiles* If you love her so much, than you should ask her out. *Young Jeffrey: ...!! Ask her out?! But...i can't. *Young Jaden: *smiles* Come on, bro. You and she are already close friends. What's the problem? *Young Jeffrey: *blushing* I'm too nervous. I'm a wreck! And...i... *sighs* ...I've never been in love before. *Young Jaden: *smiles* Pretend I'm Aqua, bro. What would you say to me? *Young Jeffrey: *gulps* Uh...Aqua? *Young Jaden: *impersonating Young Aqua* Yes, Jeffrey? *Young Jeffrey: Would...you...like to...go...out...with me? Please? *Young Jaden: *impersonating Young Aqua, smiles* I thought you'd never ask, Jeffrey! *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* *Young Jaden: *smiles* Perfect. *tosses a phone to Young Jeffrey* You're ready! *Young Jeffrey: *gulps* *Young Jaden: *smiles* Don't worry, big bro. I'm right here for you. And I know Aqua will say "yes." *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* Well...all right. *Young Jaden: *smiles* Go on. You know her number. *(Then Young Jeffrey begins to call her) *Young Aqua: *on the other end* Hello? *Young Jeffrey: Hi, Aqua. *Young Aqua: *smiles* Hello, Jeffrey. *Young Jeffrey: Uh...i have something i wanted to ask. *gulps* *Young Aqua: *smiles* And what might that be? *Young Jeffrey: *blushing* Aqua, would you...like...to go...out with...me? Please? *Young Aqua: *gasps happily and smiles* I'd love to, Jeffrey!!! *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* Great!! *Young Jaden: *smiles* I told you she'd say yes. *Young Jeffrey: So...when should i come get you? *Young Aqua: *smiles* How 'bout 6? *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* Okay. *Young Aqua: *giggles* Perfect. See you later, Jeffrey! *Young Jeffrey: Bye, Aqua. *Young Jaden: *smiles* Sweetness! You have a date with her! *Young Jeffrey: *smiles and blushes* *Young Jaden: Got any ideas on what you two will do? *Young Jeffrey: Well...maybe a walk around the park. *Young Jaden: Want a suggestion? Tonight is supposed to be VERY clear. You and she could enjoy the starry night together. *Young Jeffrey: Well...all right. *Young Jaden: *smiles* Awesome! And don't worry about me. I've got plans for tonight. I'm gonna duel someone while you're out. *Young Jeffrey: Well, okay. But remember what i said about..."it". *Young Jaden: You mean Yubel? *Young Jeffrey: *nods* *Young Jaden: Bro. You know I can't just get rid of that card. It means a lot to me. *Young Jeffrey: *sighs* Just be careful, okay? *Young Jaden: *smiles* I promise, bro. *Young Jeffrey: Here. *gives Young Jaden a communicater watch* If anything happens, let me know. *Young Jaden: ...! Did you make this yourself?! *Young Jeffrey: Yep. One of my latest inventions. *Young Jaden: *smiles* Sweetness! Thanks, big bro! *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* You're welcome, little bro. *(6 o clock arrives) *Young Jaden: *smiles* Now remember, the most important thing is just for you to be yourself. *Young Jeffrey: *gulps* All right. *(The doorbell rings) *Young Jaden: That must be her. *(Young Jeffrey answers the door. It's Young Aqua in a beautiful dress) *Young Aqua: *smiles beautifully* Hi, Jeffrey. *Young Jeffrey: *blushes* ...!! Hi, Aqua. *Young Aqua: *giggles* Shall we get going on our date? *Young Jeffrey: *nods* Yeah. *Young Aqua: *smiles and holds Young Jeffrey's hand* *Young Jeffrey: *blushes* *Young Jaden: *smiles* Have fun you two. *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* *Young Aqua: *smiles* See you soon, Jaden. *Young Jaden: *smiles* *(Young Aqua and Young Jeffrey leave for their date and start their walk in the park) *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* *Young Aqua: *smiles* Sure is a lovely warm day outside, isn't it? *Young Jeffrey: Yeah. *(They pass by a field of flowers) *Young Jeffrey: ...! *Young Aqua: *smiles widely* Oh my gosh! I love blue flowers! *Young Jeffrey: *smiles, picks some of them and shyly gives them to Young Aqua* *Young Aqua: ....! *smiles* Are these for me? *Young Jeffrey: *nods* For a...pretty girl like you. *Young Aqua: *smiles and takes them* Oh they're lovely. You're so sweet, Jeffrey. *kisses his cheek* *Young Jeffrey: *blushes more* Chapter 3: Big Sister Aqua *(Young Jeffrey and Young Aqua are walking home from their date hand-in-hand and smiling) *Young Aqua: *smiles* Thank you for such a romantic date, Jeffrey. It was the happiest moment I ever had. *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. *Young Aqua: *smiles* I love you, my cuddly dragon. *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* I love you too, my ocean princess. *(suddenly, Young Jeffrey and Young Aqua see an ambulance in front of Jaden's house. Two men are wheeling a man on a stretcher into the ambulance* *Young Aqua: *nervously* Oh dear! What could've happened?! *Young Jeffrey: Jaden... *(Both rush inside the house quickly) *Young Aqua: Jaden?! Jaden!! Where are you?! *Young Jeffrey: He's here somewhere. *Young Aqua: Let's try his room! *(They walk to his room) *Young Aqua: *knocks on the door* Jaden? Are you in there? *Young Jaden: GO AWAY!!!!! PLEASE!!!!! *Young Jeffrey: Jaden, please! *Young Jaden: I'm never coming out again!!!! I'll just end up hurting you two!!!! *Young Jeffrey: *sighs* You leave me no choice. *(He turns into his dragon form and busts the door down) *Young Aqua: Oh my! *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: Jaden? *(Young Dragon-Jeffrey walks half-way through the doorway, but gets himself stuck) *Young Aqua: Uh oh. *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *tries to pull himself in* Hey, um......... Aqua, dear? Can you help me out, please? *Young Aqua: *nods and starts pushing* *Young Jaden: *sees this within the closest and thinks to himself* Poor, Jeffrey. I wish I can help him, but if I go near him, I'll just end up hurting him. *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *sniffs for Young Jaden* *Young Aqua: *pushing Young Dragon-Jeffrey's butt* Come on, Jeffrey! You can get in there! *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *(With one final push, Young Dragon-Jeffrey goes through) *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: Thanks, Aqua. *Young Aqua: *walks in and smiles* Anything for you, my boyfriend. *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: Jaden? *Young Jaden: *thinks to himself* Not the closet. Not the closet. Not the closet. Not the closet. *(They check the closet) *Young Jaden: NO!!!! Stay away from me!!!! PLEASE!!!!! *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *sheds a tear* Jaden... *Young Jaden: Please. *sheds a tear* I don't wanna hurt you.... *Young Aqua: Please talk to us. What happened? *Young Jaden: I was dueling my guest tonight, and I promised Jeffrey that I wouldn't have Yubel in my deck. I lost the duel, but....... he collapsed and wouldn't respond. Just like everyone else does... *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *thinks to himself* Yubel... *Young Aqua: *walks to Young Jaden and gives him a hug* *(Then Young Jaden's surprise, Young Dragon-Jeffrey licks him) *Young Jaden: ...! You're still not afraid of me? *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: No way. I'll never be afraid of you. *Young Aqua: Listen, Jaden. I don't know what happened to your guest that made him unconscious, but we're always gonna love you no matter what. *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: Yubel happened. *Young Aqua: Yubel? *Young Jaden: This.... *shows Young Aqua a card* *Young Aqua: *gasps* *Young Jaden: What's wrong?! *Young Aqua: Nothing. I'm just worried for you. *Young Jaden: Jeffrey told me when we first met that this is the problem. *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: I can't quite explain it, but there's something about the card that makes me feel uneasy. *Young Aqua: I agree, Jeffrey. I can sense a darkness with in it. *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: Me too. *Young Jaden: What should I do guys? *Young Aqua: I think maybe it's time you got rid of the card. *Young Jaden: But... *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: Jaden, look at Yubel is doing to you. She's driving you away from your friends and causing pain to others. *Young Aqua: Please, Jaden.... get rid of the card. It's for the best. *Young Jaden: ........ I'll think about it. *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *sighs* *Young Jaden: Guys..... Thank you. You both me so much to me. You, Ash, and my sweetheart Alexis. *Young Aqua: *smiles* *Young Jaden: And Aqua? You're a true friend like Jeffrey is. In fact.... I see you as.... a big sister to me. *Young Aqua: Really? *Young Jaden: Yes. Just like I see Jeffrey as a big brother. *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* * *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: Jaden? Because of what happened tonight, I'm gonna give you a gift. *Young Jaden: What is it? * Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *licks Jaden* * Young Jaden: *chuckles and hugs Young Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* This means I'm your dragon. *Young Jaden: ...! What?! *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: The species of dragon i am called Skytsengels choose their riders. *Young Jaden: And..... you chose me...? * Dragon-Jeffrey: Yep. Category:What-If Stories Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531